Frozen Dragons
by Loving The Strange
Summary: Creativity is a must in life. You have to try new things. If you don't, then where's the fun in life? Being creative, letting your mind run wild is the best way to live, especially if you meet other people that are just as inventive as you. The thing is, you may not see their creative side at first. But when you do, and you combine your ideas, you get the best kinds of fun. Hijack
1. Chapter 1

******Welp, here you go. The first part of whatever this is.**

**Legal Disclaimer**

This is a work of derivative fiction obviously. That being said, the author claims no ownership of characters or settings from either _How to Train Your Dragon_ or _Rise of the Guardians _or the source material they are derived from. Those two properties belong to their respective copyright owners and this fic is not intended to infringe upon any and all said copyright. Remember to support the official release.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_This is Berk. It's a cozy little place, if you like no indoor plumping and beds made out of wood. I never spend much of my time there though. With all the clouds surrounding this place, it doesn't need my help to stay cool throughout the year, or most of it anyways. It usually stays cool for, hmm, I'd say a good nine months out of the year thanks to all the clouds and fog surrounding Berk and the other islands. The snow, however, doesn't usually come till later, usually toward the end of the year. _

_The population is somewhere between don't know and don't care. This little island is only one of the many that are scattered around this place. They're mostly kept within this giant fog-like barrier around them. I prefer Berk over all the other ones though. It's a little more interesting thanks to the people that live there. Get this, they're Vikings. As in helmets with horns and swords and shields and the boats made out of wood with some scary-looking head carved into the front of the boat. Don't ask em why they're Vikings though. For all I know they could only stay that way because they visited some Renaissance fair and liked it so much they made it a year-round festival. Or, maybe they traveled through time and don't know how to get back. Your guess would be as good as mine._

_Now the attractions on this island are another thing. From what I've seen over the many years, they have fishing, boating, dragons, and this little holiday tradition where this one girl tried to get everyone to try this drink called Yaknog. From what I saw, it wasn't pleasant. Wait? Did I say dragons? Yep! Actual dragons! I know, right? They have a bunch of those. The place was practically crawling with them the last time I was there. And Berk isn't the only one either. Every island has some kind of dragon, and let me tell you, there are a lot._

_As for the Vikings, well, let's just say that those guys didn't exactly get along. Every day I went there it was all "KILL DRAGONS!" this and "KILL DRAGONS" that. Very repetitive and very dull after a while, especially if you're not one of the stronger Vikings that can actually fight one of those things, but they have kids helping out in any way they can, whether it be by dousing fires or making weapons. You gotta wonder though, all those Vikings doing their job with the dragon attacks, if that's even what they're called, do they have anyone helping out with the normal stuff? You know, fishing, markets, making sure there's enough wood to help rebuild any of the buildings that get destroyed._

_Anyway, I'm finally flying back to Berk again to pay them all a little visit and see how they're doing in this little 300 year war of theirs. Seriously, there's been a 300 year war between Vikings and giant flying reptiles. This kind of stuff is way too stupid to make up. Believe me, I know._

_Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention: My name is Frost, Frost. Ya know, the guy that nips your nose every winter, creator of the snow bringing fun to all the children. That's my center you know. I'm the Guardian of Fun! Long story short, my center is…it kinda describes what I am and what I do. Most importantly what I bring to children. I make sure all the children of the world have fun, at least while they still can, and I don't mean to brag, but I can make a perfect snowball without even trying. As for the title, it's a little more complicated. See, 'Guardians' are the defenders of children. There's five of us so far: me, Santa Clause (we call him 'North'), the Tooth Fairy, ('Tooth' for short), the Easter Bunny, (or just 'Bunny'), and the Sandman, (appropriately nicknamed 'Sandy'). We all have our own centers bringing either Fun, Wonder, Memories, Hope, or Dreams to kids. We've got to make sure they believe in us though, if they don't, bad things could start happening; but let's not get into that part. That part's kinda boring to talk about anyways. Besides, it destroys the whole mood._

_Hey, I told you this kind of stuff was too stupid to make up. You want to hear something really stupid? Go ask the Easter Bunny the difference between a good egg and a bad egg, especially when they look exactly the same. That is, if you ever have any free time. That guy talked to me for almost an hour about how the eggs have to be the right shape and all._

_Getting back to these Vikings, I really hope they don't keep this little game of theirs up for too long. I mean dealing with pests is fine and all, but when you swear death and demise to every single dragon, you have to admit it starts to seem kind of pointless and stupid. Still, if that's how they plan to spend their days then fine. You know, if these dragons were smart they would just leave these islands. I mean it can't be that nice for them here, can it?_

_Anyways, I kind of have to get back to doing my job. Which, like I said, is almost pointless since those islands are chilly almost all year round. Then again, it wouldn't hurt visiting every now and again to help them with a few snow days, would it? Didn't think so._

* * *

Jack was flying through the clouds surrounding the lonely island of Berk. Well, it wasn't exactly what you would call lonely; there were plenty of people there. Plenty of people, and plenty of dragons. They were of all shapes and sizes too, just like the people! He was always very cautious when flying through the fog to reach the islands, worried that he might hit something on his way out. And that something usually was scaly, had wings, and could breathe fire. Not really something the winter spirit wanted to get involved with.

Though no matter what dispute the Vikings had with the dragons, Jack was very grateful to have plenty of children living there on the island to have fun with, especially since this was his first time being there since the early winter season during the last year. The last time he was there was full of close calls. Of all the days to show up for the first snowfall of the season, it had to be during a dragon attack, and there was no way Jack was going to get caught up in the middle of that. He didn't even begin to try to make it snow before he turned around and flew away from Berk as fast as the wind could take him. He tried giving the place a second chance a few weeks later, and all seemed well. There were no dragons, burning buildings, and no battle cries. Everything seemed peaceful.

At least for a good five minutes.

Then, lo and behold, another dragon attack came, and Jack was forced to stay on the ground and watch as the Vikings fought off the impending attacks from the dragons while also making sure they could keep as many of their buildings and homes from burning to the ground as possible. Jack didn't even bother to stick around once the attack was over and the dragons carried off their stolen kill. True he hadn't really given Berks inhabitants any snow personally, but Jack figured they could go one winter without him. He didn't want to risk coming back during another dragon attack. While seeing the dragons themselves was a sight Jack would never get tired of seeing, he would rather not see it when they were spitting out flames in almost every direction. It was best to wait and move on to other places that were in need of both his snow and his expertise on how to have fun.

His hopes were higher than ever for getting some new believers on Berk nonetheless. He hadn't gotten as many as he had hoped since becoming an official Guardian ten years ago, but he couldn't complain. He had managed to get many followers, especially with the help of the other Guardians, spreading word of a new legend for them to believe in. Jack was surprised by how many actually didn't need that much proof to believe in him.

While the other Immortals gave them presents or coins or even painted eggs and candy, most children didn't need much convincing that someone was responsible for giving them so much snow that school had to be cancelled for the day. It gave them a whole day to play in the snow with their friends and have a fun day outside so that they'd be welcomed back inside at the end of the day with a mug of hot chocolate, as well as a few tissues for all the runny noses.

Jack finally made his way through the wall surrounding the islands and saw mostly clear skies above him, along with a few small islands below him. Some didn't even look like islands, just slabs of rock scattered throughout the water. It wasn't long before he saw the familiar island of Berk, thanks to the tall rocky arches that covered the side of the island and its many mountains.

Jack shot down towards the island, hoping he might see one of the many "Viking versus Dragons" fights that always seemed to happen when he paid the island a visit. His squinted his eyes, looking for any kind of dragon that might be flying around the island. Maybe he'd see what the Vikings called a Deadly Nadder, or heck maybe even one of those bulgy rocky-looking Gronckles. Anything but that Monstrous Nightmare, the very idea of that dragon sent chills up Jack's spine. The idea of fire-breathing dragons themselves should have sent shivers through Jack, but when this one could light itself on fire? Yeah no thanks, but since he was sure most of them couldn't see him, he figured he would be safe.

Jack's eyes still searched for any sign of one of the flying reptiles, very excited to get to see the mystical and mysterious creatures once again, when from out the corner of his eye, he finally spotted one. Jack flew closer and was able to make out the purple wings and a long tail; he suspected a Deadly Nadder judging by the wing span and the spikes on the tail. Jack flew down for a closer look and realized his first guess was correct. It was a Deadly Nadder. At first he kept his distance from the dragon, not wanting the gusts of wind sent off from its flapping wings to make him lose control. He learned he had to take his time when it came to flying close to the dragons. He had to fly with the wind as well as ride the currents that the dragon was sending off; it was different for each dragon too, due to the varying wing spans.

He finally caught up and flew beside the giant creature, gazing over its many spikes and colorful scales. Jack had only seen one dragon and already was having a fun time. He soon began to look around, eager to find more dragons to race before spreading more of his winter fun to the children that lived on this island. He soon found a small and fat dragon flying much closer to the island underneath him. Assuming it was a Gronckle, he swooped down for a closer look.

_"Huh, that's weird."_ he thought as he looked at the top of the reptile. Jack remembered how the Gronckle's had bumps all over their back, as well as their legs, tail, and virtually almost every other place, but something about this one seemed different. Its bumps were gone. And not to mention it had these small pink lumps coming out from its side.

But as soon as he got closer, he was shocked to see what he saw. There was someone riding it! Some Viking was actually riding one of the dragons. As Jack got closer he realized that the rider was just a kid who seemed a little younger than he was. Well, by younger he meant younger than 18, of course he was younger than 328, but this was beside the point. This kid, who really looked like he needed to work out a little more and cut back on the food, was sitting on this giant monster that could kill him in an instant! The young Viking had a usual helmet sporting two horns on his head, blonde hair, big flabby arms, and a large brown fur shirt that went almost all the way down his legs, which Jack could just barely make out since they were much thinner than he would have expected.

"Alright Meatlug!" the boy called out as he patted the side of the dragon. "Let's head back home before it gets dark! Dinner's gonna be ready soon!" The dragon grunted in agreement with what appeared to be a smile, if dragons could even smile, and slowly descended back to the snow-covered ground. "Wait, snow?" Jack asked aloud. Normally the snow didn't really begin to start till he arrived. Apparently he missed his deadline. With all the clouds surrounding the island, of course there was going to be some snow before he arrived, it's just usually not this much. At least he didn't have to worry about waiting for the snow to collect before he began his fun.

He looked around to see if anymore of the dragons had been tamed. And sure enough, he saw even more as he got closer to the village. Dragons of all kinds were walking around the island as if they were pets. None of them were attacking the Vikings, and the Vikings actually weren't making a fuss about them! Some of the dragons were helping the Vikings move heavy objects while some of the smaller ones were playing games with the young children. Jack couldn't believe his eyes. It was only a year ago he saw these Vikings swearing to kill every last one of the "ferocious beasts". And now here they were living side-by-side without any aggression.

Another dragon quickly flew right overhead and Jack instinctively ducked to avoid being hit by the oncoming tail. He looked up to see a Deadly Nadder, different from the one he saw before. He could tell because this one was blue and had slightly shorter spikes. And sure enough, this one had a rider as well. This time it was a young teenage girl, probably the same age as the last rider he saw and much skinnier. Her long blond hair was tied up into a ponytail braid flowing through the wind, although she did have some bangs that fluttered by the side of her head that the leather band she had strapped across her head didn't seem to catch.

Her outfit was a little more stylized than the last Viking he saw. She wore armored shoulder pads, straps along both of her forearms, and a light green sleeveless shirt. Her skirt seemed to be a light brown and was covered in spikes. "C'mon Stormfly. One more lap before we head back?" the girl asked. The dragon roared in agreement, and the young girl laughed as they shot up into the air. If Jack had known that they were about to do that, he would have moved out of the way. But instead, the sudden flapping of the dragons wings pushed Jack away and made him tumble through the air, making him a little dizzy as he saw the dragon fly in a straight line up into the air.

Out of nowhere, Jack began to laugh. This was incredible! He didn't know what had happened between the two species to have them end their war, but he didn't care. He was happy to see that they were all having fun. He noticed that even the adults seemed to get in on the action, walking around the village and talking to their own dragons.

He flew down towards the village and landed on one of the rooftops, looking over what appeared to be the town square. The building he was on was one of the larger ones on the island, and there was a large space in front of it where he knew that Vikings would sometimes gather, so why not call it the town square? He saw the Vikings walking through the square, some carrying boxes while others simply walked as groups, talking amongst themselves.

While most of the adults were tending to whatever jobs they had to do that day, there was a small group of children that ran through the square, heading straight for a small pile of snow that must have been shoveled up since most of the ground in the square seemed to be covered in a thinner layer, most likely left behind by whoever it was that shoveled it all up. The children ran to the pile of snow and grabbed two handfuls before quickly running away from each other, hiding behind posts or other buildings.

Soon, just as Jack had expected, the group of five young Vikings started their own snowball fight. Though with what little ammo they had, the game seemed much more fun. Only two shots with four people hunting you down meant that you absolutely couldn't miss. The only downside would be that the game would end much sooner. But Jack was able to fix that. The roof that he was sitting on hadn't been cleaned yet, and while there wasn't a lot of snow for the Vikings to be worried about damaging the building, it was enough for Jack to collect together and push off the roof, making another, much bigger pile for the Vikings to have for their game.

Jack smiled as they all headed for the pile, throwing the last of their snowballs at each other as they quickly grabbed more snow, which soon turned their snowball fight into an all out free-for-all. No hiding or any kind of strategy, just grabbing some of the snow, clumping it together, and tossing it at the closest person. Not exactly the way Jack would have done it, but then again they didn't have much snow to work with. But that could quickly be fixed.

Jack raised his staff towards the sky and was about to conjure up a snow storm when he heard a roar come from behind him. He quickly turned around to see a dragon he hadn't seen before beginning to fly right over his head. Man, that dragon was fast too! Forgetting all about the snow and letting his curiosity get the better of him, Jack flew after the dragon, wondering if this one would have a rider as well, but the dragon was much faster than Jack thought, and as it turned the corner past one of the larger buildings, he lost sight of it. He flew up to the rooftop of the building he was next to and looked up towards the sky, searching for any signs of the dragon that at first seemed like nothing except a black blur. _"Maybe it didn't fly up. Maybe it landed."_ Jack thought.

He flew over the town, trying to find this new dragon, but to no avail. _"Maybe a bird's eye view might help."_ Jack shot up towards the clouds and hovered over the island, looking for any sign of the dragon. Sure enough, he found one. Just not in the way he was expecting. He heard another roar from behind him, but this time he turned around quick enough to see that the dragon was in fact black, but was also heading right towards him! Jack quickly moved out of the way before the dragon flew into him, getting thrown back yet again by the sudden gust of wind. After regaining his bearings, Jack flew after the dragon, careful not to let it out of his sight this time. Like the other two dragons that Jack had seen, this one had a rider as well. He knew he had to get closer if he wanted to really get a good look at this dragon, and thankfully the dragon started to slow down so it wasn't long before Jack was able to fly right beside the dragon to get that look.

Jack noticed the black scales covering every inch of the dragon's body. Large black wings, long tail, very typical dragon, nothing out of the ordinary here. Well, ordinary when it came to the rest of the dragons that he had encountered. Everything about this dragon seemed fine, until he got to its tail. Half of its tail was missing and was instead replaced by a red kite-like contraption. Upon further inspection, Jack saw that this contraption had small rods connected to the extra wing and realized that this makeshift tail fin was controlled by the dragon's rider.

Jack moved over to the right side of the dragon, to get a better look at his rider, ducking out of the way of the dragon's wings. Once again, there was another young rider mounted on the dragon. Did the adults just not like to ride the creatures as much as the younger ones did? Regardless, Jack was curious to see who was flying this incredibly fast dragon. This time, the rider was dressed in a green long-sleeved shirt, a brown-leather harness strapped around him and onto the dragon's saddle to make sure he didn't fall off. His face was freckled and his short brown hair was being blasted by gust after gust of cold winter wind.

"Alright Toothless." the rider called out, "Let's see if that practice paid off!" Soon, the dragon flew faster than any of the other dragons and zoomed right past Jack. Laughing and enjoying himself, Jack moved his staff and let the wind carry him faster than usual in order to catch up with the rider. It took a short while of even more chasing over the village and the ocean surrounding it, but Jack caught up with the rider and his black dragon, which was apparently named Toothless, and continued to laugh, knowing that the rider wouldn't be able to hear him. The dragon on the other hand was a different matter.

As soon as Toothless heard Jack laugh, he turned his head around and cocked it slightly to the side, confused at seeing this strange boy flying without a dragon underneath him. Plus, his clothes were much different than the other clothes he had seen people wear around here, save for the pants which were similar at the least.

The rider, who unknown to Jack was named Hiccup, noticed his dragon seemed distracted by something and turned his head to see whatever it was he was looking at. However, he saw only nothing but the rest of the sky instead of the smiling winter spirit. Jack didn't let it bother him though; he was used to not being seen by people the first time they met. On very rare occasions would he meet someone who could already see him thanks to word of mouth spreading about him, or even small dreams Sandy would give them, but Jack was surprised that this dragon actually stopped to notice him. Most of the other dragons flew right by him, though he did prefer it if the fire-breathing reptiles didn't really notice him, he liked not being burned to death.

"What is it Toothless?" Hiccup asked the dragon. Toothless quickly turned himself around and stopped to hover in mid-air so as to try and get a closer look at the strange boy. Jack on the other hand was already thinking of his own fun ways to have some fun with the dragon rider, even if he couldn't see him, as he waved his hand slowly back-and-forth, making the dragon's eyes following it closely. Jack had to admit, Toothless' eyes were amazing. They seemed to be an amazing mix of both yellow and green. While Jack had been complemented on his eyes every now and then, not to mention his teeth thanks to a certain Guardian, he had never seen eyes like this before.

Jack laughed before turning his back on the dragon and shouting, "Alright then. You wanna play? Come on. Let's play." Jack quickly flew away, taunting the dragon and calling for it to follow him.

Toothless happily agreed to play his little game and flew after the spirit. "TOOTHLESS! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" Hiccup called out as the dragon zipped through the sky, chasing Jack as if he had a fresh fish for him to eat. Toothless didn't care for Hiccup's confusion though, he was intrigued by this strange boy and wanted to know more about him, and could only do that if he got a closer look. Whenever he would get even close to the boy, he would rush in a different direction, slow down and end up behind him, or pick up even more speed and get even farther away.

Hiccup was having none of the same fun Toothless was having. "Toothless!" he called out. "Calm down!" He adjusted the small wings on his tail and made Toothless dive towards the snow-covered ground in the middle of a clearing in the woods. Toothless willingly went along with Hiccup's wishes, since the strange boy was also heading in that same direction. However, before they hit the ground, Jack stopped himself and floated in mid-air, laughing as the surprised dragon flew right past him, growling in response to not being able to catch the strange person.

Once Hiccup and Toothless had landed, Hiccup jumped off of Toothless and walked around to the front of him, keeping his hand on his side so as the calm him down. "What in Odin's name was that all about, bud?" he asked as he placed his other hand on the side of Toothless' face. Toothless growled in response, watching as the bare-foot spirit landed a few yards behind Hiccup, laughing as he leaned against his staff.

"What's gotten into you? You don't normally act like this." Toothless still only paid half of his attention to the young Viking as he continued to stare at the boy as he jumped up and perched himself on top of a lone, small boulder. Jack chuckled as the dragon continued to stare at him, knowing very well that the boy wouldn't be able to see him. Normally, this might upset Jack, but given the other circumstances, it was actually quite funny.

Hiccup turned around to see whatever it was that had Toothless' attention and, sure enough, saw no one, only the lone boulder and the edge of the rest of the woods. He turned his attention back to Toothless and leaned in closer as he said in a softer tone, "Is someone there bud?" Toothless only looked back at Jack and back to Hiccup, blinking in-between the two, as if trying to tell the boy of what was behind him. Hiccup turned around, taking his hands off of his dragon, and walked very cautiously towards the boulder, thinking someone might be behind it. Hiccup wondered if someone was actually following them. But how could they be? He didn't see anyone when they were flying. Maybe someone was hiding in the woods? But that still didn't explain why Toothless was acting up when they were flying.

Hiccup took small steps towards the boulder; where Jack was no longer sitting. He had slowly and calmly floated off of the rock and landed on the snow-covered ground, and walked right past the boy, giggling as he tried to find whoever or whatever it was that was making the dragon so rowdy in the first place. Jack turned his attention back to the dragon, who sat upright and kept his eyes fixed on him.

Jack carefully and cautiously made his way towards the dragon, curious as to what kind it was since he had never seen it before. The dragon, which was standing on all fours, turned away just a little and narrowed his eyes at Jack, as if meaning to warn him to not get too close. Jack took a small step back and held up his hands in surrender, trying to let Toothless know that he wouldn't harm him. He smiled at the dragon, trying to let him know that he was a friend, not a foe. Toothless didn't return the smile, still unsure if this stranger could be trusted. How could Hiccup not see him? He was right there and he just walked right past him!

"Weird name for a dragon though." Jack commented as he took a small step towards the dragon, feeling as if he had gained at least some of its trust since it didn't try to burn him to a crisp right then and there. "Toothless. I woulda thought a guy like you would have had at least some teeth." Jack took another step back as Toothless slowly opened his mouth. Jack leaned closer to the dragon, wondering if he was trying to show him something. Toothless instantly had his teeth shoot out of his mouth as he growled at Jack, feeling uncomfortable with him getting too close.

Jack shouted in surprise as the teeth appeared. He jumped back in response and instinctively raised his staff and aimed it at the dragon, who did nothing but close his mouth, not knowing what power the stick the strange boy was holding was capable of. Toothless' ears shot up as he cocked his head to the side, curious and waiting to see if the boy was going to do something with this stick. Hit him? Poke him? Anything? When nothing happened, Toothless' eyes looked back to Jack, as if waiting for him to do something else. After a few quick breaths to calm himself down, Jack began to laugh once more. This day was just full of surprises for him and, needless to say, he loved it.

Hiccup, still looking for the cause of Toothless' distraction when he saw that there was no one hiding behind the boulder and thought maybe someone was hiding in the woods, heard Toothless growl as his mouth closed, no longer flaring his teeth, but his cat-like eyes still squinted at the invisible person. Hiccup groaned as he walked over to Toothless. Jack moved out of the way of the boy, even though he would have just walked right through him anyway; he didn't want to confuse the dragon anymore than he already did. "C'mon Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed as he placed calming hands on the side of Toothless' head, blocking his view of Jack. "You're starting to scare me bud! There's no one here." Hiccup turned around to make one final check to make sure he wasn't being watched as he moved to mount Toothless.

Once he was sitting on top of Toothless, he reached down and patted the dragon's head gently as if to continue to try to calm him down. "Ya see?" he asked reassuringly. Once Hiccup was out of the way, Toothless scanned the area, trying to find the strange boy he has seen only moments ago, but to no avail. He had disappeared. "Now I dunno if dragons have an extra sense or something, but I didn't see anyone-" Before Hiccup could finish, a he felt something hit the back of his head, causing him to lean forward and yell in surprise.

He turned around and looked behind him as he felt the back of his head and felt something cold. Something cold and wet. "What the?" he asked as he grabbed whatever was in his hair and looked at it. Snow. Someone had hit him with a snowball! Someone _was_ out there? He turned around to see whoever it was that threw the snowball, but saw no one.

If only he had looked closer, he would have seen the footprints Jack had left in the snow. Or more like the footprints he was leaving. Jack stood in place behind Hiccup and his dragon as he laughed, holding his side with one hand, clutching his staff with the other. A classic little prank of Jack's had worked yet again. And it never seemed to bore Jack either. The faces that people would make when they would try to find out who it was that threw the first snowball only to find either no one there, or start a snowball fight of their own with the rest of their friends were practically priceless to Jack.

Hiccup turned back to Toothless and patted him softly. "Come on Toothless. Let's get outta here." Toothless growled in agreement as he shook his head and readied his wings for take-off. Before they took off, Hiccup couldn't help but wonder who it was that threw the snowball. Of course whoever it was, they were more than likely whoever made Toothless get nervous and uneasy. Still, what happened while they were flying was something Hiccup couldn't explain. Maybe Toothless needed more training than he thought. But then again, he was always very easily distracted. It could have been nothing.

As Toothless began to slowly float in the air, not wanting to shoot directly into the sky and risk hitting any of the trees, Hiccup looked to the forest and remembered the old stories Gobber used to tell him of creatures that lurked in the woods: Trolls and Goblins and Spirits. Some of them were playful, while others weren't what most people would call friendly. Hiccup would always get scared by Gobber's stories as a kid. His dad was the one to finally tell Gobber to knock it off. Over time though, Hiccup realized that Gobber's storied were just that, harmless little stories he would tell in order to get Hiccup all wound up over nothing. But as Hiccup took off on Toothless and looked back to the woods, he couldn't help but wonder; what if, perhaps, it was someone from those ghost stories that Gobber used to tell? Hiccup quickly dismissed the idea reminding himself that the stories were just a trick that Gobber had played on him. He might as well be trying to get himself spooked.

Right before he and Toothless took off towards the sky and made their way back home, Hiccup could have sworn he heard the sound of faint laughter from that of a teenage boy. He didn't even have time to look back as Toothless quickly shot towards the sky, gaining some altitude, and flying towards their home.

Jack flew towards the sky as the dragon and his rider flew off towards their home. He didn't know that Hiccup heard his laughter as they flew away. All he knew was that he had done his job here. Kind of. The snow had obviously already appeared, and everyone seemed to be having a good time so far, so there was really no need for him to be there. Jack watched as the two flew towards their village, wanting to follow them and have some more fun. After all, just because the village had some snow didn't mean he couldn't make more. In fact that's what he was about to do had it not been for that dragon. And not to mention there was also no telling how many more dragons he would see with riders! In fact, he would love to stay just to see how the Vikings and dragons were getting along.

He would have done all of that, if it weren't for the fact he knew someone would love to hear about this, he simply had to tell them about what he had just seen, and that person was North. It wasn't just because he was the closest friend either; Jack knew that North would love to hear about the Vikings and the dragons. Tooth didn't seem to care about the island since she was always afraid to send her fairies there since they might get hit by one of the dragons. Bunny on the other hand simply just didn't care. The Vikings never celebrated Easter, so he never had to visit them. As for the fact that they had dragons, he didn't find it all that interesting anymore. Sure when he first learned about it he was just as surprised and shocked as one might have expected. But over time, the Pooka just stopped caring.

Jack tossed the idea of leaving the island back and forth in his mind. He did have responsibilities to take care of on Berk, but it wasn't like if he did leave the island he wasn't going to come back. Especially not after what he had just seen! Jack was certain that they could go a few more days without a large snowfall anyways. The island was cold throughout most of the year, so the Vikings might actually like it. Well, most of them anyways. The kids would just have to be a little more patient, but if Jack remembered the phrase correctly, good things always come to those who wait.

Jack had made up his mind. He had to tell one of his friends about the dragons. He would have told Sandy first since he, out of all the other Guardians, loved a good story the most, but he was also the hardest Guardian to find. Having to travel all over the world and give sleeping children good dreams made the guy practically impossible to catch up to. Tooth, Bunny, and North were always in their homes, busy doing what they did best. Although Tooth's and Bunny's homes weren't as easy to find as North's was. Jack didn't want to wait any longer, so he turned around and flew towards the North Pole, a smile spread across his face. He was eager to tell the Russian gift-giver of the exciting things that he had just witnessed.

* * *

**There you go. The first part of...whatever this is. That being said, reviews, comments, or questions are always welcome and appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2 of this thing. Thank you to everyone who has followed this already and to the reviewers! You guys are very appreciated and your words mean a lot!**

**Also, in case you were wondering, the wonderful cover art is by EnemyofSanity. You can find her on Tumblr with the same username!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jack entered the colorful workshop through the open window outside North's Workshop. North usually left the window graciously open for Jack, knowing he was very fond of visiting, so he and the Russian Toy Maker could catch up. That is, if he wasn't busy bossing around the elves and toy-making yetis who worked throughout the bright workshop. North would try to make time for Jack whenever he came over. He enjoyed Jack's company just as much as Jack enjoyed his.

Jack found himself hovering above the Globe flickering with the hundreds of thousands of lights scattered all over it, symbolizing every individual believer, both young and old. He saw North staring at the giant metal sphere, arms crossed and looking very stern and serious, not the usual aspect Jack would have seen on the Guardian of Wonder.

"Hey, North!" Jack called out as he slowly floated down towards the Russian gift-giver.

Jack quickly turned around as he heard a clatter on the floor below him. A plastic dollhouse, along with several action figures, had fallen from the arms of two yetis who didn't notice Jack when he arrived moments ago. They both looked up when they heard Jack shout and accidentally walked right into each other, shouting in their strange language Jack could never understand, luckily North seemed to translate it just fine.

"Jack!" North called out in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose as the yetis picked up their toys.

"Sorry guys!" Jack responded as he landed besides North, eager to tell him what had happened. "How's it goin' big guy?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Good Jack! I am glad you are here!" North answered as he picked up the much smaller spirit and pulled him into a tight hug.

Since Jack was the only Guardian North talked to the least he seemed to make up for it with hugs. Fortunately, Jack had grown used to the bone-crushing hugs, they barely hurt him anymore. "Easy there, North!" Jack said as he patted North's shoulder. "I'd like to leave here in one piece you know."

The larger man let out a short, loud boastful laugh. "My apologies, Jack." North carefully set Jack back on the ground, letting him breathe once more. "So, how have you been? Not getting yourself into anymore trouble, I hope?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders and smirked at North, knowing the giant man knew Jack wasn't the kind of person to go a day without causing some kind of mischief. "Depends on what you mean by trouble." An elf then walked up to Jack, its bell somehow rang over the sound of tools and machines throughout the workshop, offering him a small glass of eggnog, to which Jack politely denied. As the elf started to walk away, Jack couldn't help but send a small blast of ice at its feet, making the elf jump back and almost spill the drink. Jack let out a small laugh as the elf shot him an angry and disapproving look. "Now, did that count as trouble, or was that just being annoying?"

North tried to hide his smile as the elf went back to work, knowing he shouldn't laugh at some of Jack's little pranks, feeling they would only encourage him. But even he had to admit, sometimes they were pretty funny. "I'd say it was both," he answered with a shrug.

"At least you say that like it's not a bad thing. If you were Bunny I'd probably just get some kind of angry look, or one of those really big sighs of his, or if I'm really unlucky, some kind of speech about how reckless I am."

"Just as long as you don't get too crazy, Jack." North knew how wild Jack could get. Although Jack was sure to try his best not to get anyone hurt whenever he started snowball fights or blowing off some steam by making it snow more than usual, North wanted to make sure Jack would also make sure not to step out of line.

"You know me."

"Yes, that is exactly why I say 'don't get too crazy'."

"Touché." Jack looked around the workshop; taking note of how busy everyone was while North took a quick moment to look back at the Globe.

Christmas was only a month away and everyone was in a rush to make sure everything went as smoothly as North wanted it.

Jack suddenly remembered what made him decide to visit North in the first place. "Oh! North, I almost forgot!" he exclaimed. "Do-do you remember that island? With the dragons an-and the Vikings?"

"You mean the only island with the dragons and Vikings?" North joked. "Yes. What about it?" North's eyes widened as he turned back to look at Jack, concern spread across his face.

"Well, you might like to know that instead of killing the dragons, those Vikings are actually riding them. I don't know how they did it, but they've managed to train the dragons instead of, as they used to say, hunt them down and chop off their heads and use them as warning signs for other dragons."

"That is very nice, Jack." North commented as he headed back for the small station in front of the Globe, flickering with its own colorful lights and covered with buttons and switches.

_"Nice? That's it?"_ Jack thought. Did North not understand what he had just told him? "Nice? Just nice? You don't think this is some big achievement for those guys?"

"Meh, to be honest, I thought that little feud of theirs should have ended years ago. Now, it not so much of a 'great news' feeling as much as a 'took them long enough' feeling."

"Oh, well then, it's nice to know you are just as happy about this as I am," Jack said sarcastically

"Any time Jack, any time." North flipped a few of the switches on the control panel in front of the Globe, looking at the small monitor curiously and mumbling incoherently.

Swinging his staff back and forth with each step, Jack walked over to the panel; curious to see whatever it was that had North's attention.

"Watcha working on?" he asked.

"Is nothing, Jack. Merely observing."

"Okay then. What are you observing?"

"Important stuff."

"Stuff that you don't think I should know about?"

"Eh, it depends."

"On what?" Jack's smile grew wider as he asked question after question, pestering the Guardian of Wonder.

"On whether or not I think it is big deal."

"What do you mean by 'big deal'?"

"I mean important 'big deal'."

Jack stood on the tip of his toes to try to see what North was working on. "So, is it a bad big deal or the kind of big deal I shouldn't exactly be worried about?"

"I am not sure."

"Should I know about it just in case?"

"I am not sure."

Jack couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, if you think it's a big deal and you tell me, then you might as well tell the rest of them."

"Why would I tell the yetis about this? They don't need to concern themselves with anything right now except making the toys."

Jack rolled his eyes as he hopped onto the small counter that North use for extra work beside the Globe's control panel, careful not to sit on anything important. "I'm not talking about the yetis, North. I'm talking about Tooth and Sandy and the giant talking rabbit. Don't you think they might want to know, too?"

North scratched his chin as he thought over what Jack had told him. He did have a point after all. But was it important enough that North needed to tell the others about it? Sure he felt it might be vital they know should it get out of hand, but then again, making sure they were able to stop it before anything happened in the first place would be better. Perhaps Jack was right. If he felt that it was important enough to tell Jack, then he might as well tell the rest of the team. North flipped a few more switches, never taking his eyes off the monitor.

"So, does this mean you can tell me what exactly it is that's got you so worked up?" Jack still couldn't see thanks to the tattooed arms blocking his view.

North only hummed in response, squinting his eyes lost in thought, which Jack took as a sign that maybe he should drop the subject. It didn't look like he was going to get anywhere with North this occupied.

"Look if you're too busy I can come back some other time."

North quickly looked up and smiled at the pale spirit, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "No Jack, I insist, stay. You are right. You and the others should know about this, just in case." North went back to the control panel and twisted a large handle before pushing it down, causing bright lights to shoot up from the Globe and out into the open air outside the workshop. "We're going to have company, everyone!" North announced, making the elves rush around to make preparations for their oncoming guests.

"Huh. So that's how you do it." Jack commented, having never seen how North made the lights in the sky appear before.

"Is easier than carrier pigeons, no?" North chuckled at his own joke. Jack merely let out a small breath that was barely recognizable as a laugh. There were times when North actually was kind of funny. Other times, not so much.

"So, tell me Jack, what else is going on with this island? I'm interested to know more about how they are doing."

"Well, like I said, everyone is riding the dragons now. I don't know what happened to them the last time I was there, but somehow they put aside their differences and found a way to not kill each other." Jack explained.

"A lot can happen in one year Jack."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Jack agreed, remembering how much had changed in his own life in the last few years. "Anyway, I was just flying through because, you know, it's about time for me to head to the other part of the world for their fair share of snow, right? So I-"

"You know Jack," North interrupted, "with all that fog and clouds covering the islands, I am not so sure that you need to be there to make sure they get their snow and such."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I can't resist an island full on dragons, can I? And it's not like I see them year round. Only a few days; a week tops. You try flying over dragon-infested islands. It's not easy work, North." Jack said matter-of-factly.

North kept his smile and waved his hand at Jack. "Yes, yes. I understand."

"But like I was saying, I'd already finished with some of the north and figured I'd pay them a visit. So there I am flying overhead and seeing if they needed me to help them get started. They didn't, obviously. But then I see a bunch of kids flying them. And I'm not talking about they were flying over the village. I mean they were flying high up in the sky. And just for fun, too!" Jack was sure to try to control his excitement. He could tell that his words were starting to slur together due to him talking faster, eager to tell North about what he had seen back on Berk. "Oh, and there was this other dragon I hadn't seen before. It was black and had part of its tail missing, but the rider managed to make some kind of machine to fix that. And the rider, get this; the rider was just this scrawny little kid. Probably about my age, too, give or take a few hundred years. But this scrawny looking kid had managed to get the fastest dragon I'd ever seen. Not the biggest, but it was definitely the fastest one out there."

North's smile grew wider and wider as Jack's story continued. "Jack! This is great news! I am very glad to hear it! Very glad indeed!" North loved it when his other Guardian friends told him of wondrous little adventures or sightings they had on their travels. They came from everyone except Bunny. He never seemed to get out of his Warren unless he went to visit the other Guardians or deliver the eggs. He especially liked it when Sandy told him the tales of amazing things he had experienced. He would always make it as if it were a game of charades, having his sand make picture after picture above his head. "So," North said in a softer tone, "were you able to get any new believers while you were there?"

Jack's smile faded, but only a little, not wanting to seem sad in front of the father-like Guardian. "Nah. Not this time, big guy." Jack answered as he shook his head. Jack was used to visiting places all over the world and sometimes getting new believers. There were many cases where he got several in one snowball fight, each kid having a domino-like effect on the other by telling them about Jack and the fun he brings every winter. But there were of course times when there were no believers. It didn't bother Jack though. He was used to that too. "If an island full of dragons can get cold weather almost year-round and still not believe in me, I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon."

North smiled, his rosy cheeks standing out amongst his peach-colored skin, and placed a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder. "In time Jack. All in good time." While the two waited for their fellow Guardians to arrive, they spent their time catching up. Jack told North of the new believers he _had _managed to get and all the fun times he had with them, helping them make snowmen, having snowball fights, and of course, ensuring them that he would try his best to make sure they could get a day or two out of school. When Jack was finished telling North of the believers he did manage to get, North explained some of his many new toy ideas. He told him about a car that would turn into a remote-controlled plane, or the new bouncing ball idea he had to make the balls bounce even higher! He even began to tell Jack about his idea to possibly bring the Furbies back, to which Jack instantly replied, "NO! Just…just no, North. Those things are Pitch's doing and you know it!" North only laughed in response.

"I was only joking, Jack. Between you and me, I don't really care for them either. But it is always fun to see what people say about them."

Bunnymund was the first to arrive, ushered in by two yetis and brushing snow off of his shoulders. "Would it kill ya to live somewhere a little warmer?" he asked.

"The yetis like it here, Bunny. What do you expect me to do? They are good toy-makers after all." One of the elves who offered Bunny a cookie turned to look at North when he heard how he complimented the yetis. "Oh, but, you guys do good job too! Plus, you little guys make the cookies! That's the best thing you elves do! They're delicious!" The elf smiled at North's kind words and set the plate of cookies down, awaiting the rest of the guests to arrive.

Sandy and Tooth both arrived at the same time, flying through the same window that Jack had entered through, both of them wondering what it was that made North call them. North, being the gracious and caring host that he was, welcomed them all with a warm smile. "Welcome everyone! I am glad to see you all made it here safely." Everyone turned to North, anxious to hear the big important news. "Alright, so, now that you are all here, I need to tell-" North was cut off by the sound of a yeti saying something none of the other Guardians could understand.

"What? Well did you check the closet? The extra one, not the main one?" The yeti only threw up his hands and explained to North what was wrong. North dragged his hands down his face before looking back to his guests. "My apologies everyone. Should not take too long." He followed the yeti, mumbling something to him about how they should always be stocked up on the orange paint more than the rest.

While North went to deal with whatever problems the yeti was having with the paint, Jack was just as quick to tell the rest of the Guardians about the island and the Vikings now riding the dragons instead. Bunnymund didn't seem to be that interested in his story, claiming he just wanted to find out why North had summoned him, but Jack didn't care. He loved telling this story. And even though Bunny didn't seem to pay that much attention to Jack, he did find the part about the skinny kid on the faster dragon a bit more interesting.

Jack was eager to see how Sandy would react, since he loved hearing a good story probably more than North did. "Sandy, you're not going to believe this! You know that island with those dragons on it?"

Sandy quickly smirked at the winter spirit and formed a picture of a dragon with a small person sitting on top of it, telling Jack that he already knew of the new social change on the island. Jack gave him a confused look. "How did you-?" Sandy made his sand form the outline of the island with a smaller picture of him floating above it. "Gotcha. Vikings need good dreams too, right?" Sandy nodded his head in agreement.

Tooth on the other hand was looking a little confused as to what Jack and Sandy were talking about. She knew of the island but decided it would be best not to send her fairies over there, not wanting them to get lost in the fog or hit by any of the dragons. Besides, some adults on the island lost more teeth than the children ever did.

"Wait, wait, what about that island? Have you been visiting it again Jack? It's very dangerous you know! I don't even send my fairies over there!" she said as she flew closer to Jack.

"Relax Tooth. It's not like I freeze anyone over there. The weather does that on its own. I don't even think they need me!"

"So why even bother?"

"An island filled with dragons and Vikings in the 21st century? Come on Tooth, I thought you knew me by now."

Tooth simply shrugged her shoulders in response. "Can I help that I worry about you?"

"Of course, you can't. I'm adorable." Jack fluttered his eyelids and held both hands together, giving off the best teeth-filled smile he could for the fairy.

"Ha. That can be argued." Bunny commented, rolling his eyes at Jack's little show for Tooth.

"What? And you know a thing or two about what it is to be adorable?" Jack pointed his staff at the Pooka. "Since when are so sure that you have charm?"

"If I remember correctly, when I lost believers, I turned into something some kids would call, 'cute'." Bunny stated as he folded his arms together.

"Yeah. And when you actually have believers, you turn into," Jack planted his staff back on the ground and twirled his free hand in the air, trying to think of the right words to finish his next jab at Bunny, "well, whatever the heck you are now."

Tooth knew that the two boys should probably stop their little banter, but she also knew if she tried to stop it, she may as well be encouraging it. Even if they did stop, they would only continue behind her back. Instead she simply hovered and watched them, hands clamped together, hoping things wouldn't get too out of hand. Sandy stood right beside her, although he was more interested in watching how this played out, smiling as he looked to each of his friends as they continued their little spat.

"Watch it, frostbite."

"Oh ho ho! Frostbite! Haven't heard that one in a while."

"What, like you have any more clever puns? Are you hiding them in that stick of yours?"

"Nope. Would you like to see what I _am_ hiding in here though?" Jack once again pointed his staff at Bunny, this time holding it with both hands.

"I know what you have in there. Some cold wind and frost. What's that gonna do to me?"

"Oh well we could try it and find out. Whaddya say?"

"Try it ya talking icicle and see what happens!"

Yep. This was the part where things usually got out of hand. The two of them, getting louder with each insult, and getting closer and closer with each step. Tooth quickly flew in between the two and gently pushed them away from each other. "Alright you two, that's enough. We don't want to make a mess in North's workshop."

"Ah, speak for yourself." Bunny knew that he and Jack were joking, or at least started out that way, but he couldn't help it if he liked to put Jack in his place from time to time. To him, Jack was a careless little prankster who, half the time, had no regard to how other people might feel when it came to his pranks. He wouldn't care if things got messed up in the process so long as he would have his fun. "Frosty the Snowman over here probably wouldn't care less about the things he wrecks."

Jack's eyes widened, he wasn't _that _careless! "Okay now that's pushing it. I have a little more respect than that."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Bunny said as he turned away from Jack, walking over to the large window next to the fireplace.

Jack couldn't help but try to get in one more quip. "Says the Easter Bunny." Bunny said nothing in response, standing against the wall and looking out the window, lost in thought. Jack turned back to Tooth, ready to tell her the rest of his story. "Okay so basically it's this: Vikings and dragons used to fight. Now they aren't. Vikings are now riding dragons. Dragons are now friends for some reason. The end!"

Tooth only blinked in response, unsure of what to say to this. Sure it was nice that the people living on those groups of islands had stopped fighting dragons, but she never really bothered to keep up with them. To her they were just trouble for her and her fairies. The one time she actually tried to see if they took at least decent care of their teeth, her and the rest of the fairies that accompanied her almost flew right into her. Not to mention all the other ones that flew right past her on her way down. Of course it did cross her mind that perhaps she visited on a bad night, but she didn't want to risk it by going back and trying again. However, she tried to seem enthusiastic and happy thanks to Jack's news. "Really? That's great! Good for them. It's about time they stopped all that fighting. It seemed useless if you ask me."

"Oh believe me Toothy, it seemed pointless to me too." Jack looked behind Tooth to see North calmly walking back into the room, one hand on his hip and the other rubbing his forehead. But yet he still managed to try to keep his jolly appearance in front of his guests, and quickly motioned towards everyone with a smile.

"Well, I am glad I got that settled. Was nothing to be worried about, we just needed to find more paint is all. No biggie." He clapped his hands together and glanced back to the Globe, taking in a small breath before starting over with the rest of his team.

"Yeah, yeah." Bunnymund answered with a wave of his paw as he hopped back into the small group that had formed in front of North. "Just tell me what we're doing here! Easter's less than five months away and I'm not even halfway done with all the eggs that gotta be painted!"

"I know this, Bunny. I know. But, like always, I would not have called you if-"

"We know, 'if it was not important.' You literally say that every time we come here." Bunnymund interrupted, imitating North's thick Russian accent.

"Yes, well, every time you come here you always mention how busy you are with your colorful eggs." North shot back, keeping his smile.

"So, what is it that's so important then, hah?" he asked.

North didn't want to waste time getting to the point and saying what had to be said. "Well, I do not want to be jumping to any conclusions, but I saw something on the Globe. I think this might be bad news. I think Pitch is up to something again."

Silence fell between the magical beings, each looking to each other in shock at what they had just heard.

Jack was the first to speak. "How-how can you be so sure?"

"Lemme guess." Bunny said as he hopped closer to North. "You felt it in ya belly, didn't ya?"

North shot a quick glare at Bunnymund as Sandy tried to hide his silent laughter. "No. It was not my belly this time." North answered as he walked toward the small station in front of his Globe. "I check up on his believers every now and then, to make sure that there is balance with the children."

"You can do that?" Tooth asked. She didn't know North could do that with his Globe and wondered if the others did. Since she was at the end of the small line that had formed in front of North, she took a quick look at the rest of her team and nodded her head, silently asking if they knew about the little setting North had on his Globe. All of them noticed and shook their heads, just as surprised as she was. North's Globe could show each of their believers, but only because they were Guardians.

"Yes." North pushed a few buttons as he continued talking. "When Pitch first showed up those few years ago, right before I called you all and we saw Manny choose Jack as next Guardian, he had his sand swirl around my Globe. It seemed to leave a trace of him behind. So if I can just push this button, pull this lever, and-" as North pulled the last lever, the Globe flickered and grew dim, leaving almost a hundred of the lights left on various parts of the Globe. "There." He turned back to his friends as he explained. "These are Pitch's Believers." he said sternly.

Silence once again surrounded the Guardians. Whenever Pitch got a sudden amount of believers, they knew there was a chance that something was up. Everyone except Jack seemed to know the real meaning behind this.

"So what?" he asked. "A few believers are good for the guy, right? I mean it's not like he's on a rampage or anything, is he?" Jack looked to the rest of the Guardians to see if they agreed with him. "Besides, everyone gets a nightmare every now and then."

Sandy looked to Jack and shook his head, trying to let him know that it wasn't that simple. While what Jack said was right, and he did have some good points, there was more to what they were seeing than Jack realized.

"It's different, Jack." Tooth explained as she flew closer to the winter spirit, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If they believe in Pitch, then that means they only believe in fear. They don't remember the happy and fun times that we bring them anymore."

Jack looked at the rest of the Guardians, who all hung their heads in regret. They knew what this meant to them. If the children didn't remember all the joy that came with believing in them, they may as well not believe in them at all. And sooner or later, that might be exactly what happens.

"Well, it's just a hundred of them right?" Jack asked, hoping that there would be some reassurance from the rest of the guardians.

"Ninety-two to be exact." North called out in response still looking at the Globe.

"Whatever. A simple fix with a few good memories and some nice dreams, right?" Jack looked at both Tooth and Sandy, knowing that if anyone could fix this quickly, it would be them.

Sandy gave Jack a small nod and smiled. It wouldn't be easy, but it was possible.

"Sergei Prokofiev!" North shouted, causing all the Guardians to quickly turn their heads and stare at the Guardian of Wonder in shock. The Globe had been switched back to its normal setting. "This is not good." He said as he turned to look at the Guardians, his face covered with disappointment and shock.

"What is it?" Bunnymund asked, quickly hopping to North's side.

"Look." North flipped the switch and allowed Pitch's lights to flicker back onto the Globe. "Look there!" he exclaimed as he pointed to the Globe. The rest of the Guardians did as they were told and looked at the only two lights emitting from where North was pointing, possibly New Mexico. North flipped the switch once more, and the lights disappeared, signifying that they had all lost two believers.

Tooth raised her hands to her mouth in shock. "Oh no." she muttered. Sandy was quick to rush to her comfort, leaving Jack to stare at the Globe alone. He knew that he would lose believers as they grew older and began to stop believing in him, but being practically taken from him was different. He felt exactly what the other Guardians were feeling. They felt hurt, robbed, and worried that even more believers would soon stop believing.

"But that doesn't make sense!" Jack said as he took a step towards the Globe. "It's only been ten years since the last time he tried anything!" As far as Jack knew, Pitch hadn't been up to anything. Of course that didn't mean that any of the other Guardians, especially Sandy, had run into him or any of his night-mares. Or worse, his fearlings.

"Ten years is plenty of time, mate." Bunnymund answered with a nod.

"But you guys said he hadn't tried anything since those, uh, those Dark Ages! That was a long time ago!" Jack looked back to the Globe, staring at the two lights as the Globe turned. It didn't make any sense. Pitch had been so quiet all this time. If he hadn't done anything big since the Dark Ages, why would ten years suddenly be enough time for him to try anything else? Of course, Pitch was a completely different person than Jack. Jack spread fun and winter, while Pitch spread fear and nightmares. He was constantly being knocked down by the Guardians. He hardly had his chance to get his believers and actually keep them. If Pitch ever saw an opportunity, there was no way he was going to let it pass.

Tooth shook her head. "Jack, for all we know, Pitch could've been hiding up until then. Planning even. We don't know what he could be doing. Even now, we don't know if Pitch is planning anything. He could just be-"

"Tooth, if Pitch is getting kids to stop believin' in us, then he's up to somethin'." Bunnymund interrupted. "No doubt about it." He was right and everyone knew it. There was no way Pitch could be doing something like this and not have something planned. "This is Pitch we're talking about. He's always up to somethin'."

Jack shook his head, trying to understand the real severity of what was going on. "Okay, okay, so, Pitch is getting new believers. This has to have happened before, right? I doubt this is the first time he's ever had any believers."

Bunny looked to Jack and motioned towards the Globe. "Not this much, mate. At least, not in a long while. If you don't count that time he almost beat us. But then again those kids never really believed in him."

"Actually some of them did." North called out. "But Bunny is right. This is quite more than what he usually has. Those children back then never really believed in him, they simply forgot about us is all. But luckily we fix. We fix it then, we can fix it now. Easy peasy."

North was right. Jack shouldn't let this get to him or the rest of his immortal friends. They found a way to beat him when they were all at their lowest with a little help from a few children that Jack had managed to give hope back to. And if it weren't for Jamie, they would have lost the battle that night. Jamie sometimes never let Jack forget about it. He always seemed to bring it up just by casually mentioning that he was the one who saved the day and stopped Pitch in the end. He put a smile on his face and stepped towards North. "What should we do?"

"Well that is why you are all here. Now this is nothing too big for us to handle, rest assured, but we best be on our tippy-toes. Sandy, you continue with your good dreams of course, and Tooth, make sure those children remember their good memories. And Jack, as long as you still get as many believers as you can, perhaps give those children more snow to play in. Make sure they have their fun!"

Sandy quickly floated in the middle of the group and made a smiley face appear above his head with his magical sand and pretended to fall asleep, letting them know that he would do his best to give the children good dreams instead of the nightmares Pitch was giving them.

"Right." Tooth said with a small nod, her smile beginning to return. She looked back to the rest of her Guardian friends to see that they too were also smiling, or in Bunny's case what looked like a small smirk, and knew that they were just as hopeful and optimistic as she was. She looked to the Globe, looking at the few lights that represented Pitch's believers.

The rest of the Guardians all kept their hopes high as well, not letting their confidence diminish. They had stopped Pitch before and were certain they could do it again. Jack on the other hand had something else on his mind. He turned to the rest of the Guardians and asked, "So, we're good for now?"

North laughed, feeling very optimistic towards the situation. "As good as we can possibly be." he answered, gently patting Jack's back.

"Wait a minute, hold on." Bunny hopped over to North and patted his own chest. "What about me? I can't exactly go out and do stuff for the kids ya know. I still have eggs to paint. It's not like I can go up to them and say 'Hey kids, make sure the Boogieman doesn't get ya'!"

North's eyes widened as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, well, the thing is Bunny; I am not sure if there is much that you can do to help us right now. Which is fine and all because, you know, you are busy with your eggs and such. So, ah, keep up good work?"

Bunny was speechless for a short moment, trying to wrap his mind around what North had just said. "A-alright then. So what did ya call me for if I can't 'elp? To just give me bad news only to tell me that there isn't anything I can do to fix it?"

"W-well I didn't mean to make it that way Bunny. I merely thought that...well I thought it was rude to not invite you over." North shrugged his shoulders as he looked over to the rest of the Guardians, silently asking for help. But instead of giving him any help, the three of them merely watched as Bunny tried to piece the puzzle together.

"So-so you're telling me, that you invited me over because you thought it was polite?"

"Ah, well, yes. When you put it that way, I did. Jack was already here and I knew Tooth and Sandy could help out a lot, so I figured I may as well call you over too. That way we could all get together and I could give you all the news in person." North held out his open arms and motioned towards the Pooka. "I was just trying to be polite Bunny."

Bunnymund sighed as he looked back to the Guardians, knowing he couldn't be mad at North for trying to be nice. Tooth was practically the only one in the group he could get along with; Sandy being a close second. Plus, he and North did have a history together. He took a step towards North and patted his shoulder as he continued walking towards the Globe to look at the rest of the believers. "Yeah, alright there tough guy, don't get all soft on me. You have those muscled arms of yours tattooed for a reason."

North curiously looked at his arms, turning them over to look at his tattoos. "What is wrong with tattoos? I like the tattoos. Don't you?" he asked Sandy, who gave him a thumbs up and a nod in agreement.

Jack smiled at North's optimism and laughed alongside Tooth, who once again watched the squabble between her teammates from the side. Well, Sandy didn't really laugh. He just smiled and shook his shoulders. "Well, what're we standing here for?" He looked to Tooth and added, "Or, flying, in some cases."

"Jack is right." North said. "We must get started. I hate to send you all away like this but I'm sure that you all must have important things to take care of since I summoned you all here so un-expectantly."

"It's okay North. We understand." Tooth said as she bid the Guardians goodbye and flew towards the open window, telling everyone to be safe and on their guard. Sandy went to leave right after, waving goodbye to everyone and pointing to his smile, reminding them to keep a positive look on things.

"So, how exactly did Pitch get ninety-two-"

"It's ninety-four now, Jack."

"You know what I mean!" Jack practically snapped back, Bunny rolling his eyes as he folded his arms and looked at Jack with a curious look, wondering what else Jack could possible need to know.

"How exactly was Pitch able to get ninety-four believers without you noticing?"

"What are you talking about? I did notice!"

Jack groaned as he jumped up on top of the crook of his staff, almost effortlessly being able to keep his balance perfectly when he positioned his feet just right. He rested his open hands on his bent knees as he squatted down and tilted his head just slightly towards the Globe, gesturing towards it for emphasis. "Not now North! I mean earlier! If you say you kept checking on them then why are you just now telling us about this?"

"Maybe he lost count." Bunny stated sarcastically from behind Jack as he looked to North, thinking that Jack did bring up an interesting point.

North bit his bottom lip as his eyes shot towards the Globe. Of course there was no way he could try to lie his way out of this; that is, of course, if North was the lying type. "Well, uh, you see," North started as he rubbed the back of his head, "I might have noticed it earlier. I just thought, you know, that maybe it was not too big of an issue to tell you all about it."

"Not too big of an issue?!" Bunnymund rhetorically asked, raising his voice just a little. "Mate, if it's been a while since Pitch managed to get this many believers without us doing anything about it, why wouldn't you tell us about it sooner?"

"Because maybe it's not really that big of a problem as we're making it out to be?" Jack asked from atop his staff.

The other Guardians looked at Jack, surprised that he still thought this wasn't a problem that could turn into something much worse if they didn't do anything soon.

"What do you mean 'not that big of a problem'?" North asked.

"Well I mean come on North. Think about it, how many kids are there in the whole world that believe in us? Thousands right? Hey, maybe hundreds of thousands, I don't know; I haven't bothered to count them all." Jack looked down to Bunny to see him hop next to North in order to see Jack as he tried to explain himself. "Now how many believers does Pitch have? Ninety-four? Ninety-four out of all those kids?" The winter spirit hopped down from his staff, bouncing lightly on his feet as he grabbed his staff before it tipped over and fell. "Now, if you ask me, I'm sorry but this doesn't seem like that much of a problem!"

Bunny took a small step towards jack, his paw already balled into a fist and getting ready to point sternly at Jack, but was interrupted by Jack's continuing explanation, who was already looking at the Pooka, knowing that a long speech would be coming if he didn't explain himself correctly and look like the careless and reckless person Bunnymund thought him to be. "Yeah, I know, Ninety-four seems like kids is a lot, I'll give you that. But this is an easy fix, right? Now that we know what Pitch is doing we can stop him. Like you said, easy peasy."

Bunnymund looked back to North, who shrugged his shoulders slightly as he glanced over to his Globe. What Jack was saying made sense. Only Ninety-four believers weren't really that many in the grand scheme of things. Besides, it shouldn't be that long before they were able to take care of business and restore the children's belief in them.

"Jack is right." North finally said. "We shouldn't be so worried about all of this. It will be fixed in no time, I'm sure of it." North gave his belly a few small pats, giving Bunny a small smirk as he did so.

Bunny shook his head as he looked back to Jack and tilted his head towards him, silently letting him know that he agreed with him. "Do ya think there was anything special with the kids Pitch picked?"

Jack leaned on his staff as he thought about it for a very short moment. "Whaddya mean?"

"Well it's not like one nightmare could do this to the kids. It's not like we could have forgotten about our own believers too! I'm sure Tooth and Sandy have been doing their jobs, and North and I do our jobs every year pretty well. And Frost, you…uh" Bunny caught himself before he said anything that might come off as too harsh and rude to the winter spirit. "Well, ah, you-you're working on that. You bring the snow and stuff so you're good, I imagine."

"And I do so flawlessly if I do say so myself." Jack boasted, stuffing a hand into his pocket as he smiled at the Easter Bunny.

Bunny nodded and pretended not to have noticed Jack's little show of pride and self-admiration. "Uh-huh. Sure. But Pitch on the other hand; he would have to work hard to get those kids to start believing in him. It should have taken several visits. So," Bunny looked to the Globe and motioned towards it with his open paw, "do ya think there's anything special with them, or was it at random?"

"That is good question, Bunny." North commented, looking at his Globe and scratching his chin. "It is possible there is something in common between them. I'll look into it."

"I think it was just random." Jack stated. "I mean I know I don't know everything about Pitch, but what could he accomplish of making kids believe in him that have something in common? Even then, what would it be?"

"Well, there are their fears, their relationships with friends or family, past experiences, several things, Jack." Bunny stated. "Maybe he's going after the ones he finds easy."

"Regardless, we can still beat him. No problem!" North looked behind him as he heard a yeti calling out to him, showing him one of the small toy robots and waving it around in the air to try to get the toy maker's attention. North turned back to his two friends and smiled at them, nodding back to the yeti. "One moment gentlemen, seems like I may be needed," the Russian Guardian said before changing the settings on the Globe, making it shine with the many thousands on lights he was used to.

"Wait." Jack turned to North and took a few swift steps towards him as Bunny hopped towards the Globe and leaned against the control panel as he took out one of his eggs and began to finish the paint job he had started on before North called him. "North, is this stuff strictly confidential?"

North looked back to the Globe and shrugged. "I suppose not. Is nothing too big to worry about just yet like you said. But I wouldn't go around telling all of the children about it either. Why? Who else is there to tell?"

"Don't worry. I only wanna tell one person about this."

"Ya mean that Bennett kid?" Bunnymund asked as Jack shot him a glare. Bunny held up both hands in defense as he joked, "Oh, I'm sorry, do you have a new best friend you try to see almost every other day when it's time for him to have his yearly winter blizzard?"

"Put a sock in it rabbit." Jack groaned looked back to North. "So, you're sure that it's okay?"

"Of course, Jack. I do not mind if you tell him. He's your friend after all." North crossed his arms and waved a finger at Jack, still keeping his warm and caring smile. "And friends have to look out for each other. If you want to warn Jamie and tell him to keep an eye out for anything then who am I to stop you?"

"Santa Claus," Bunny stated matter-of-factly.

Jack rolled his eyes and turned his head to the side and called back to Bunny, "Hey Aster! Sock! Mouth! Together! Now!" Jack made sure to clasp his hands together as he shouted at the Pooka for emphasis.

"Sorry mate. I'm a bunny. I don't wear socks."

North laughed at Bunny's comment, which made Jack look back at him and raise an eyebrow. "What? It was funny."

Jack couldn't help but smile at North's innocent attitude towards how he and Bunny fought. Just like Tooth, North never tried to get involved. But not because he knew he couldn't stop them, but because he actually found it quite entertaining. He never really took sides in any of their fights, but that didn't mean he wouldn't throw in his own jab at either of them if he saw an opportunity. Jack slowly floated up into the air and waved goodbye to his friends. "See ya North! See ya Bunny!" Jack drifted to the window in order to leave the warm workshop, but stopped as an idea came to his mind. "Oh and Bunny? If you ever want more of North's paint, all you have to do is ask."

"What!?" North looked at Bunny, who held his hands up in defense.

"Oh come on now, who are you going to believe? I don't even use orange paint on my eggs, North!" Bunny pleaded.

North once again let out a laugh, this one much bigger than the last. "I am only teasing! Why are rabbits always so jumpy? It can't be healthy."

"Oh right, and I suppose stuffing your face full of cookies and glasses of milk is healthy too! There's a reason you got that belly of yours North, and the things you're feelin' in there aren't whether or not something's good or bad, it's your stomach tellin' ya that it can't take anymore sweets!"

"Milk is good for you! It has the calcium! Makes bones strong and such. Does it not?" North showed off the muscles on his left arm, flexing it in front of Bunny.

Jack chuckled at their little dispute as he flew towards the window, soaring out into the cold and frigid sky. He began flying towards Burgess, thinking about how he was going to tell Jamie that Pitch might be up to something. The keyword was 'might'. And even if he was, what could Jamie do? Try to hunt him down and fight him one-on-one? Besides, what if whatever happened that night was a one-time thing? Regardless, he couldn't let Jamie not know that Pitch was out there probably planning something. At least Jamie could be on his guard. Or at least, more than usual. Jack was worried that Pitch would always try to get back at Jamie for ruining his plans that night ten years ago. But no matter. Jamie was a smart kid and would be more than willing to help the Guardians in any way that he could. Plus, the Guardians would have an extra set of eyes to help them. Sure he'd only be in one town, but then again, Pitch's lair was fairly close to the small town. Maybe Jamie would see something out of the ordinary.

Jack tried to keep his hopes up as he increased his speed, wanting to get to Burgess before it was time for Jamie to call it a day and go to sleep.

* * *

Hiccup flipped the pages of the book as he sat under his bed sheets. Toothless was breathing heavily in the corner where he slept. Hiccup found an old book of urban legends his dad kept downstairs and, needless to say, he was interested to read the stories it contained. He was curious to learn more about the stories he grown up on, most of which had come from Gobber.

There were plenty of legends in the book Hiccup hadn't even heard of before. With every flip to a new page Hiccup found each story so engrossing it kept him awake, even with Toothless' steady breathing trying to lull him to sleep.

He turned the pages eagerly, reading every little tale about the trolls and goblins and spirits and other so-called mythical creatures, practically devouring each sentence and taking in as much as he could. Sure this knowledge may not really come in handy, but it was nice to read up on something that was actually fun and wasn't a book of dragons. As much as Hiccup enjoyed learning about dragons it was nice for a change, besides he'd finished doing that months ago. In fact, he had to add more to the Book of Dragons with each new bit of info he learned as he helped train the dragons throughout Berk. Soon, there came a page about a certain type of spirit that Hiccup wasn't as familiar with as he was with some of the other ones he had read.

Although no one had ever actually seen the spirit, there were small bullet points of info scattered throughout the page that the author had written down. This only confused Hiccup even further; how could there be information about something, or even someone, if no one had even seen it. The only logical reasoning Hiccup could come up with was that whoever saw this spirit didn't get a good enough look at it for them to actually draw it out in the book. According to the pages so few bullet points, the spirit brought winter with him wherever he went, "Huh, guess that means he must _really_ like it here." Hiccup mumbled softly, trying not to disturb Toothless. As Hiccup kept on reading, he found that this spirit was very mischievous and, when angered, would throw little temper tantrums which could result in blizzards and snowstorms. He scanned the page, impatient to find the name of this spirit.

He jumped and gasped as Toothless growled in his sleep. One of his legs had been loose and had started kicking, almost as if he was chasing something. Heck, maybe even someone. There were plenty of people that got on both Hiccup's and Toothless' nerves.

Hiccup laughed quietly, as Toothless' eyes fluttered open, waking from his dream. He looked at Hiccup curiously as he heard the human's small chuckle. "It's alright, buddy. You were just dreaming."

Toothless' head began to droop, already beginning to fall back asleep. His ears shot up at Hiccup's voice. "Yeah, I'm tired too." Hiccup said as he took one last look at the book, trying to find out if there was a name for this mysterious spirit of winter. Toothless grunted in response as he nodded his head, already getting comfortable once again.

"Sleep tight Toothless." Hiccup responded as he scanned the page. "C'mon. C'mon." he mumbled until he finally found the name. _Jokul Frosti_. He tried his best to pronounce the name as softly as he could, not wanting to wake Toothless again. "J…Jokul, Frosti," he managed to whisper._ "Huh. That's a peculiar name," _thought Hiccup. Of course, with a name like his and being friends with people named Fishlegs or Astrid, or being somewhat enemies with someone name Snotlout and Mildew; weird names came aplenty all over Berk. It was a Viking tradition to have what Hiccup would call unusual names, so he wasn't going to make a fuss about it. Besides, he'd heard worse before.

Hiccup set the book down on the floor and pushed it underneath his bed. After he had blown out the candle illuminating his room, he nestled into his bed, trying to get as comfortable as possible as one could on a mattress that was just a few pieces of wood. As he closed his eyes and began to fall asleep, those two words made their way into his mind, making him think about the strange winter spirit. He was new to Hiccup, and because of that he seemed exciting and interesting. He was only a tale, a story after all, and all Hiccup had on this 'Jokul Frosti' was in that book. Unless Gobber had anymore strange stories he had heard about the spirit, in which case, Hiccup might get a laugh out of this story as well. He tried to forget about the simple legend, telling himself the strange being known as 'Jokul Frosti' was just that; a legend. It wasn't long before Hiccup was finally able to clear his mind and fall asleep.

* * *

**There ya go. I'm gonna be honest, I don't particularly like this chapter. It seems like it gives the layout for almost half the other Hijack fic's out there. But I'm not gonna worry about it. This isn't that big of a deal and besides, it's done and there's not much i can do about it so I'm not gonna stress over it.**

**As usual, reviews/comments are welcome! In fact I've set out a nice new welcome mat just for them. It's all clean and nice and stuff.**


End file.
